Major Crimes Episodes
|-|Season 1= Main article: Major Crimes, Season 1 MC101.jpg|101: Reloaded|link=Reloaded MC102.jpg|102: Before and After|link=Before and After MC103.jpg|103: Medical Causes|link=Medical Causes |- MC104.jpg|104: The Ecstasy and the Agony|link=The Ecstasy and the Agony MC105.jpg|105: Citizen's Arrest|link=Citizen's Arrest MC106.jpg|106: Out of Bounds|link=Out of Bounds |- MC107.jpg|107: The Shame Game|link=The Shame Game MC108.jpg|108: Dismissed with Prejudice|link=Dismissed with Prejudice MC109.jpg|109: Cheaters Never Prosper|link=Cheaters Never Prosper |- MC110.jpg|110: Long Shot|link=Long Shot |-|Season 2= Main article: Major Crimes, Season 2 MC201.jpg|201: Final Cut|link=Final Cut MC202.jpg|202: False Pretenses|link=False Pretenses MC203.jpg|203: Under the Influence|link=Under the Influence |- MC204.jpg|204: I, Witness|link=I, Witness MC205.jpg|205: D.O.A.|link=D.O.A. MC206.jpg|206: Boys Will Be Boys|link=Boys Will Be Boys |- MC207.jpg|207: Rules of Engagement|link=Rules of Engagement MC208.jpg|208: The Deep End|link=The Deep End MC209.jpg|209: There's No Place Like Home|link=There's No Place Like Home |- MC210.jpg|210: Backfire|link=Backfire MC211.jpg|211: Poster Boy|link=Poster Boy MC212.jpg|212: Pick Your Poison|link=Pick Your Poison |- MC213.jpg|213: Jailbait|link=Jailbait MC214.jpg|214: All In|link=All In MC215.jpg|215: Curve Ball|link=Curve Ball |- MC216.jpg|216: Risk Assessment|link=Risk Assessment MC217.jpg|217: Year-End Blowout|link=Year-End Blowout MC218.jpg|218: Return to Sender|link=Return to Sender |- MC219.jpg|219: Return to Sender Part 2|link=Return to Sender Part 2 |-|Season 3= Main article: Major Crimes, Season 3 MC301.jpg|301: Flight Risk|link=Flight Risk MC302.jpg|302: Personal Day|link=Personal Day MC303.jpg|303: Frozen Assets|link=Frozen Assets |- MC304.jpg|304: Letting It Go|link=Letting It Go MC305.jpg|305: Do Not Disturb|link=Do Not Disturb MC306.jpg|306: Jane Doe #38|link=Jane Doe 38 |- MC307.jpg|307: Two Options|link=Two Options MC308.jpg|308: Cutting Loose|link=Cutting Loose MC309.jpg|309: Sweet Revenge|link=Sweet Revenge |- MC310.jpg|310: Zoo Story|link=Zoo Story MC311.jpg|311: Down the Drain|link=Down the Drain MC312.jpg|312: Party Foul|link=Party Foul |- MC313.jpg|313: Acting Out|link=Acting Out MC314.jpg|314: Trial by Fire|link=Trial by Fire MC315.jpg|315: Chain Reaction|link=Chain Reaction |- MC316.jpg|316: Leap of Faith|link=Leap of Faith MC317.jpg|317: Internal Affairs|link=Internal Affairs MC318.jpg|318: Special Master Part One|link=Special Master Part One |- MC319.jpg|19: Special Master Part Two|link=Special Master Part Two |-|Season 4= Main article: Major Crimes, Season 4 MC401.jpg|401: A Rose Is a Rose|link=A Rose Is a Rose MC402.jpg|402: Sorry I Missed You|link=Sorry I Missed You MC403.jpg|403: Open Line|link=Open Line |- MC404.jpg|404: Turn Down|link=Turn Down MC405.jpg|405: Snitch|link=Snitch MC406.jpg|406: Personal Effects|link=Personal Effects |- MC407.jpg|407: Targets of Opportunity|link=Targets of Opportunity MC408.jpg|408: Hostage to Fortune|link=Hostage to Fortune MC409.jpg|409: Wish You Were Here|link=Wish You Were Here |- MC410.jpg|410: Fifth Dynasty|link=Fifth Dynasty WinterReturn.jpg|411: Four of a Kind|link=Four Of A Kind MC412.png|412: Blackout|link=Blackout |- MC413.jpg|413: Reality Check|link=Reality Check MC414.jpg|414: Taking the Fall|link=Taking the Fall MC415.jpg|415: The Jumping Off Point|link=The Jumping Off Point |- MC416.jpg|416: Thick as Thieves|link=Thick as Thieves MC417.jpg|417: #FindKaylaWeber|link=FindKaylaWeber MC418.jpg|418: Penalty Phase|link=Penalty Phase |- MC419.jpg|419: Hindsight, Part 1|link=Hindsight (Part 1) MC420.jpg|420: Hindsight, Part 2|link=Hindsight, Part 2 MC421.jpg|421: Hindsight, Part 3|link=Hindsight, Part 3 |- MC422.jpg|422: Hindsight, Part 4|link=Hindsight, Part 4 MC423.jpg|423: Hindsight, Part 5|link=Hindsight, Part 5 |-|Season 5= Main article: Major Crimes, Season 5 MC501.jpg|501: Present Tense|link=Present Tense MC502.jpg|502: N.S.F.W.|link=N.S.F.W. MC503.jpg|503: Foreign Affairs|link=Foreign Affairs |- MC504.jpg|504: Skin Deep|link=Skin Deep MC505.jpg|505: Cashed Out|link=Cashed Out MC506.jpg|506: Tourist Trap|link=Tourist Trap |- MC507.jpg|507: Moral Hazard|link=Moral Hazard MC508.jpg|508: Off the Wagon|link=Off the Wagon MC509.jpg|509: Family Law|link=Family Law |- MC510.jpg|510: Dead Zone|link=Dead Zone MC511.jpg|511: White Lies, Part 1|link=White Lies, Part 1 MC512.jpg|512: White Lies, Part 2|link=White Lies, Part 2 |- MC513.jpg|513: White Lies, Part 3|link=White Lies, Part 3 MC514.jpg|514: Heart Failure|link=Heart Failure MC515.jpg|515: Cleared History|link=Cleared History |- MC516.jpg|516: Quid Pro Quo|link=Quid Pro Quo MC517.jpg|517: Dead Drop|link=Dead Drop MC518.jpg|518: Bad Blood|link=Bad Blood |- MC519.jpg|519: Intersection|link=Intersection MC520.jpg|520: Shockwave, Part 1|link=Shockwave, Part 1 MC521.jpg|521: Shockwave, Part 2|link=Shockwave, Part 2 |-|Season 6= Main article: Major Crimes, Season 6 MC601.jpg|601: Sanctuary City, Part 1|link=Sanctuary City, Part 1 MC602.jpg|602: Sanctuary City, Part 2|link=Sanctuary City, Part 2 MC603.jpg|603: Sanctuary City, Part 3|link=Sanctuary City, Part 3 |- MC604.jpg|604: Sanctuary City, Part 4|link=Sanctuary City, Part 4 MC605.jpg|605: Sanctuary City, Part 5|link=Sanctuary City, Part 5 MC606.jpg|606: Conspiracy Theory, Part 1|link=Conspiracy Theory, Part 1 |- MC607.jpg|607: Conspiracy Theory, Part 2|link=Conspiracy Theory, Part 2 MC608.jpg|608: Conspiracy Theory, Part 3|link=Conspiracy Theory, Part 3 MC609.jpg|609: Conspiracy Theory, Part 4|link=Conspiracy Theory, Part 4 |- MC610.jpg|610: By Any Means, Part 1|link=By Any Means, Part 1 MC611.jpg|611: By Any Means, Part 2|link=By Any Means, Part 2 MC612.jpg|612: By Any Means, Part 3|link=By Any Means, Part 3 |- MC613.jpg|613: By Any Means, Part 4|link=By Any Means, Part 4 Adapted from the Pedia of Interest, with our thanks. Category:Major Crimes Category:Episodes